


Collection of Drabbles

by garcias_bitch



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, one chapter is kind of a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garcias_bitch/pseuds/garcias_bitch
Summary: A collection of drabbles/blurbs, mostly are from requests on my tumblr (@garcias-bitch). Feel free to follow and send requests!
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> For some context: I currently have a 100 follower celebration happening on tumblr! That’s what most of these are from :) 
> 
> Request (from @mggislowkeyhot): “Congrats on 100 love! For your lovely sleepover, ✉️ With angst prompt 1 (“I’m leaving.” “Of course you are, that’s all you know how to do.”) and Jemily”

They had been fighting before the case. The weight this case had put on their shoulders hadn’t helped them in the least. A man had been killing cheating wives, still hurt from his own wife who had cheated on him just months before. God, was that too close for comfort. JJ had cheated on Will with her for almost six months. They weren’t married, but damn. It was close enough. Sure, Emily felt bad, and she hoped JJ did too, but it seemed the  
two of them had been too blinded by their love to really think about it.

They had really hurt Will. It was lucky the relationship wasn’t very serious yet. He was still happily living in Louisiana, and they were contentedly enjoying their time together in D.C. They’ve been happy with their lives together for nearly six years now. Though, I suppose these last few weeks had been “trouble in paradise,” as Rossi had called it. He was the only person Emily really trusted, other than JJ, of course. Oh, she trusted her team with her life, but with her secrets? Very few had the privilege to see and hear her bear her heart.

The fight had been meaningless, probably. Emily honestly couldn’t remember what it was about. Probably something along the lines of, “I told you to take the garbage out!” “Sorry, I thought you said you were going to!” Something stupid. But whatever it was, they had been called into work in the middle of it. There had been noticeable tension the whole time they were away. It had been brought up in conversation, just to have the pair brush it off as nothing but a little domestic they hadn’t had time to resolve yet.

And that’s all it was. A little meaningless domestic fight. But now, they were trying to work through it, figure out what had gone wrong and how to make it better, and it was blowing up in their faces. It had started with Emily hugging JJ from behind while she washed the dishes that had been left haphazardly in the sink before the case, saying “I’m sorry for forgetting to take the garbage out, babe.”

JJ had snapped back with a “yeah, well, it wouldn’t have happened if you had just done it when I asked you to.” She stayed stiff in Emily’s arms, not even hesitating in her routine of washing the dishes.

That made Emily take a step back. “Woah, what’s that about? I said I was sorry.”

It had just kept escalating from there. JJ accusing Emily of never doing anything she asks, Emily just trying to figure out what she had done to make JJ so upset, and what she could do to fix it. She couldn’t take being yelled at anymore, so she simply walked out of the kitchen and grabbed her coat from the hook in the foyer.

“Where are you going?” JJ demanded; her arms crossed menacingly over her chest.

Emily didn’t turn around to face her, knowing she would show too much emotion if she did. “I’m leaving.”

“Of course you are, Emily. That’s all you know how to do.”

Emily turned around then, her arms falling to her sides, coat to the floor. “That’s not fair.” She could feel the tears threatening to spill over her eyelid. “I would be dead if I hadn’t left, Jennifer. Don’t you forget that you were the only one that had any kind of contact with me. Don’t forget that you were the one that made that decision.” She bent over then, picking her coat back up and walking to the door.

She had her hand on the knob when JJ stopped her with a hand on the shoulder. She froze. “Emily, wait. I’m sorry. That was out of line. I’m upset and I didn’t mean it.”

Emily sighed and reached her hand up to lay overtop of JJ’s. “I know, baby, I know. But either way, that was a low blow. If you bring that up in an argument again, we’re going we’re going to have some serious issues.” Emily turned around then, taking her lovers hand in her own and lifting her chin to wipe the freshly fallen tears away.  
“Care to tell me what’s really wrong?” JJ nodded and Emily led her to the living room, where they spent the rest of the evening hashing out pent up feelings from the case on their couch.


	2. “Real job”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite of these so far! It’s from an anon on tumblr. They had sent a prompt that I took the general idea from and tweaked the wording a little :) 
> 
> Prompt: “I still fall asleep with you on my mind.” “That was really fucking cute.”

Spencer’s favorite thing about dating Luke Alvez was coming home to cuddle this dog (and the man, too, obviously) who liked him for some miraculous reason. His second favorite was the sex, but that’s currently irrelevant. They came home after a case that was particularly difficult for Spencer as is dealt with addicts and prostitutes. It wasn’t an issue for him to talk about addiction or drugs, he didn’t even have problems talking about his own addiction (with trusted people) anymore. No, the issue was the way local cops tended to talk about them. Like they were nothing. Like they weren’t worth anything because they didn’t have what the LEOs considered to be a “real job.”

Spencer always had a hard time not saying something to the cops. This time, he couldn’t hold back. The unsub was taunting them know and he was particularly wound up. So, when a few locals walked by him saying “I don’t get why we’re even investigating this, they’re prostitutes. They’re not worth anything,” he spun on his heel and stepped up in front of them, causing them to almost run into him. Spencer was pissed. You could see it in his face. Emily Prentiss had heard the locals too, and she knew Spencer was going to react. She knew it was going to happen eventually. So she stepped up behind Spencer with her arms crossed over her chest, showing her solidarity in whatever it is he was about to say.

“They don’t mean anything?” Spencer started. “Just because they don’t have what you consider to be a,” he used finger quotes here, “’real job,’ their lives aren’t worth anything? Their lives aren’t worth anything because they’re hooked on a drug that they probably didn’t take of their own volition in the first place?” One of the LEOs looked like he was going to start speaking, so Spencer put his hand up, immediately putting a stop to whatever it is he was going to say. Luke happened to walk in at that point, and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his boyfriend staring down two locals. “I don’t care what they have to say. Hey, maybe because I’m FBI I think your job as a local cop isn’t a ‘real job.’ How would that make you feel? If I said your life didn’t matter because I don’t like what you do for a living?” Spencer looked like he wanted to continue, but he didn’t. He just walked away.

Luke had every intention of following him, but then Garcia called, and they had a lead. He found Spencer then, in the bathroom. “Spence? Hey, babe, we got a lead. The rest of the team went. I offered us to stay behind.” Spencer stood up from where he was leaning against the counter after splashing some water on his face. He nodded and exited the bathroom back and went back into the BAU’s conference room silently.

\----

The case was over. They were back home, silently trekking up the stairs into their apartment. It wasn’t just Spencer’s anymore, it was theirs. It had been accommodated for Roxy and with Luke moving into Spencer’s place, they hadn’t needed to move all of Spencer’s books. 

Anyway, Spencer opened his door slowly as to not let Roxy escape. He hoped their neighbor had already taken her out for her nighttime potty trip, because he just wanted to go to bed. After the neighbor was called, both men showered, and the three of them cuddled together, Luke finally asked, “Do you want to talk about it?” Spencer just pulled him closer and shook his head into his neck. A few moments passed in silence before Spencer broke it, saying, “You know, I still fall asleep thinking about you, even when we’re in separate hotel rooms.” Luke let that was over him. He needed a few minutes to process the declaration. He could feel tears prickling at his eyes, but he wasn’t going to let them fall. Not right now. Maybe later, tomorrow. “That was really fucking cute,” he chocked out, throat closed off from the effort required in his not-crying. Spencer hummed and nuzzled in closer still. “I love you, Luke Alvez.” “I love you, too, Spencer Reid.”


	3. Let me braid your hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From another anon :)   
>  Prompt: “stop moving and let me braid your hair!”

Spencer Reid was a fool for thinking he was just going to get some alone time when he was shot. To be fair, he was in a newly-founded relationship and his newly-founded boyfriend was extremely overprotective, so he should’ve expected it, but he didn’t. He figured he’d get check in texts during the day while Derek was a work, maybe a call here and there, maybe he’d stop in sometimes to see him. But it’s nearly a week now since Spencer was shot and Hotch was stabbed, and Spencer thought Derek had left Spencer’s apartment maybe once, just to get some groceries and come back. He didn’t even have to leave for work, as Strauss had given them two weeks off to allow her to figure out what they were going to do with two of their team members out, and to give the team some time to process the trauma.

So, it was an understatement to say that their boundaries with each other had been broken. Neither were holding back from giving comforting touches, saying what they wanted to say without reserve.

Spencer’s touch aversion had seemingly disappeared. They’d been cuddled up on the couch for a few hours watching movies. They’d started silent, actually watching the movie. It was some war movie that neither of them really wanted to watch, but they knew it would be good background noise. They hadn’t lasted long not talking. 

Spencer started it off, spouting out facts about the   
production and the historical accuracy of it. That had branched off into stories from Derek’s days as a beat cop in Chicago, which led to stories from Spencer’s days in college, which led to stories from childhood.

They seemingly ran out of things to talk about when the movie ended. Its end gave Spencer a wonderful idea. 

“Let’s watch something actually worth watching, Der.”

Derek smirked. “And what would that be?”

Spencer scoffed and said, “Doctor Who, obviously.”  
Derek sighed. Spencer had been trying to get him to watch Doctor Who in the weeks they had been together, and he had yet to cave. He had a feeling it would happen this week, but he was hoping it would be a little later on. 

“No promises I’ll actually pay attention, but I’ll put it on for you.”

Spencer sat up off Derek’s chest then, crossing his arms over his own chest and jutting his bottom lip out in a pout. “Fine.” Derek got up and crossed the living room to change out the DVDs. He settled back onto the couch and let his legs fall apart, allowing Spencer to settle back in between them, laying back against Derek’s chest. Derek, like Spencer, was one of those people who just couldn’t let their hands be still, so they quickly found Spencer’s hair, running his fingers through it, and after a few minutes, beginning to braid it. It was about an hour into their watching of Doctor Who (though Derek was paying absolutely no attention to it) when Spencer started squirming uncomfortably in Derek’s lap. “We’ve been sitting too long.”

“Sit still and let me braid your hair Spence,” Derek told him, concentrating on the French braid he had started. Spencer looked back at Derek’s hands and blushed. 

“Okay,” he answered, settling back in, not asking any questions about where Derek learned to braid or anything of the sort, just letting him continue contentedly.


	4. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from @hotchgans on tumblr :)   
> I had so much fun writing this omg 
> 
> Prompt: “you’re an idiot!” “But you love me”

The words “never wage a practical joke war against an MIT graduate, because we have a history of going nuclear!” were ringing very clear in Derek Morgan’s ears right now. He honestly doesn’t know what he was thinking when he started this. Reid is a genius for god’s sake! In retrospect, he should’ve seen this one coming. 

Last week he had gone for the classic put-salt-in-the-sugar-shaker bit, but Spencer hadn’t been phased. 

Apparently, it was something of a regular occurrence for him in college. That gave Morgan the urge to punch several holes through several walls. This man was perfect in his eyes, not that Derek would ever admit it out loud, and he didn’t deserve anything that had happened to him in high school or college. It’s not Spencer’s fault that he’s as smart as he is. He was born that way.

Anyway, this week, Reid got him back. It seemed he had been planning this for a while. He had everyone in the office dressed like Penelope. Even Hotch. He was freaked out. He looked up into the conference room and saw them gathered like normal. Little did he know what was waiting there for him. Penelope was in all black. JJ was wearing a bright pink dress, pink heels, and had a stripe of pink in her hair. Emily had a similar outfit, but hers was purple, her hair too. Hotch had his normal suit, but with a glittery tie and a pair of Penelope’s crazy sunglasses. He hadn’t done anything to his hair, though, much to everyone’s dismay. Rossi had a pink sports jacket and socks to match. He had some pink in his beard. It was Reid that surprised him the most. He’d dyed his whole head of hair pink, found a pink suit jacket, pink dress shirt, a glittery tie, mismatched pink socks, and even pink converse.

“Hey, hot stuff,” Spencer said, looking up as Morgan walked into the room. Morgan hadn’t looked up until then, and stopped when he did, looking like he might fall over. 

“I- uh, hey… Pretty Boy. I’m going to assume that we don’t have a case, Hotch?” he asked, looking around and taking in his shocking surroundings.

“You would be correct, Morgan,” Hotch told him, and stood to start their usual Monday morning briefing.

It was almost lunch time now, and no one had addressed what was happening yet. It seemed even Anderson and their floor’s temps knew this was happening. Morgan wondered how Spencer had managed to get this to every single person but him. But, like I said earlier, he shouldn’t be surprised. Spencer is a genius, after all. He began thinking of ways he could get Spencer back. He knew if he wanted to do something quickly, he wouldn’t be able to do anything as big as what Spencer had done today. That would take some thinking, and probably some help from Garcia.

So, when lunch time rolled around, Derek made his way over to Spencer’s desk and laid a hand on his desk, as to not startle him too much. “Lunch?” he asked, receiving a nod in response.

Derek hadn’t quite figured out what he was going to do to Spencer’s food yet, but he’d figure it out when they got there.

They found a small diner that was within walking distance of the FBI building. Once they had ordered their food, Spencer excused himself to the bathroom. While he was gone, the soup he ordered as an appetizer came. 

After the waitress left, Derek made sure Spencer was still in the bathroom and grabbed the cannister of sugar from the side of table, pouring a good amount into the cup of soup and stirring it. He sat back in his seat, folded his hands together, and waited for Spencer to return. Derek knew it wasn’t the best prank, and probably wouldn’t leave a lasting impression, but at least he would get a laugh out of it now.

When Spencer returned, Derek watched intently as he took the first bite of his soup. When he did, he sat back in the booth and glared at Derek, simply swallowing. 

“You are an idiot, Derek Morgan.” Derek smirked and teased back, “yeah, but you love me.” Spencer nearly choked at that, immediately blushing.

“I-I what?” Spencer looked like he might cry.

Morgan immediately lunged forward and placed his hand over Spencer’s. “Woah, woah, Spence, what’s wrong?”  
Spencer didn’t believe he’d heard Derek right. “H-how did you know? I t-thought I was doing a pretty good job of hiding it.”

“Hiding what, Spencer?” Derek was growing increasingly more confused and concerned.

“I- you- you said I loved you. Is that not…” Spencer stopped, thinking quickly. “That’s not what you meant,” he finally got out, letting out a breathy laugh, his cheeks growing redder.

“What did you think I meant?” Derek asked, still feeling lost.

“Heh, I, uh, well I guess now that it’s out there, and you’ll figure it out later even if I don’t tell you, I, um, I have f-feelings for you.”

Derek searched Spencer’s eyes, looking for any hint that the man wasn’t being completely serious and not finding anything. “Well. That’s good, because I have feelings for you too, Pretty Boy.”

Spencer finally looked up at that, the shame-filled expression turning into one of hope. He smiled wide and looked down at their joined hands. Spencer flipped his over to intertwine their fingers. “So, does that make this a date?” he asked.

“I guess it does, Spence, I guess it does.”


	5. For him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for the prompt “for him, I’d do anything”

Spencer had tried to get himself hurt again. They were in Scranton, Pennsylvania. A team of men were murdering pastors who openly preached homophobia. Honestly, some of the team were considering it a public service kill.  
They will never be the type of people to condone killing, but blatant homophobia was something that none of them would stand for. Especially because two of the men on their team were openly interested in men and pursuing a relationship together.

By the time they managed to find this team, they had taken an entire church’s congregation hostage. They had found them by pure luck. The team of murderers had been escalating for a few days now, changing from a murder a week to a murder a day, almost immediately after the BAU arrived. In their escalation, they made mistakes. It was almost a given. They didn’t wear gloves, but they cleaned up after themselves. They must have been in a rush to get away from the crime scene because there was a partial fingerprint left on the doorknob.

They ran it and found their one of their unsub’s fingerprints in the prisoner database. He’d been arrested previously for assault and battery, and was involved in a lawsuit that alleged a “Christian summer camp” of being a site for conversion therapy.

Anyway, when the BAU got to the church, they were face to face with at least 10 armed men, ready to shoot their way out of there. They had guessed the team consisted of around five members; they never would have expected this.

Back to Spencer. It is a well-known fact that the man is the proverbial trouble magnet. He had been the first one out of the SUV, so he was in direct line of fire when the men started shooting. Derek was in the seat next to him and immediately jumped out of the SUV, putting himself in front of Spencer. The next round of shots rang out, and Derek went down. So did Spencer. They finally managed to get swat on site and took the men out. There were already ambulances waiting for them, thank god.

Spencer somehow managed to only suffer from a flesh wound in his arm. Through at through. He made it through the ER with some stitches and a round of antibiotics. Derek, however, wasn’t so lucky. He had been shot in the leg. It could’ve easily been a flesh wound like Spencer’s, but the bullet had ripped through a muscle. He was rushed into surgery to have in repaired. Spencer is currently freaking out. He had been asking for Derek the since the second they made it into the hospital, but no one would tell him where he was. They wanted to keep him as calm as possible and thought that him not knowing would keep him calmer than the stress of knowing that Derek was currently in surgery.

They were wrong. He started yelling the second they told him. “Are you all stupid? Why in the hell would I be calmer having no idea where he is? You should ha-”

He was cut off by a surgeon entering the waiting room. “Derek Morgan?”

Spencer stepped forward. “I’m his medical proxy.”

“He’s going to be just fine. We reconstructed the muscle. He won’t be able to walk without crutches for about a month and will have to do some physical therapy. You’re more than welcome to come back and see him now.”

Spencer nodded and followed the surgeon back to the recovery rooms. He didn’t look behind him, but he knew

Hotch and probably JJ were following him. Spencer nearly collapsed in relief when his hand found Derek’s. Derek smiled up at him from his bed. “Hey, Pretty Boy. Glad to see you’re okay.” Spencer had let a few tears fall from his eyes. He gave a watery laugh at the comment and leaned down to give his lover a kiss before pulling back and punching him on the arm.

Hotch interrupted their moment. “Reid, why don’t you go get some coffee?” Reid nodded, knowing that Hotch would be wanting to give Morgan the “you’re an idiot” talk. He heard JJ say she would come with him. He knew she would be trying to apologize, and he knew he would forgive. Spencer had just been stressed and worried earlier. He felt bad for snapping.

When the younger agents left the room, Hotch moved to sit in the plastic chair next to Morgan’s bed. “That was stupid, Morgan.”

Derek gave a weak smile. “I know, Hotch. But, for him, I’d do anything.”

Hotch gave a smile, if that’s what you want to call it, and rubbed Morgan’s shoulder. “I know. Let’s try not to let it happen again, though. I don’t particularly enjoy losing two agents for a month. Don’t give me that look, you know Reid is going to weasel his way into staying home with you.”


	6. Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for I’m pretty sure he’s my soulmate” & “is that vodka? At 7 in the morning?”

Derek Morgan was absolutely 100% in love and living for Spencer Reid. (Spencer was the same way, but he wasn’t quite ready to admit it out loud.) The team knew about their relationship. They hadn’t really tried to hide it, knowing that even if they did, they wouldn’t be able to keep it from a team full of profilers. They weren’t stupid, and they knew they wouldn’t really be able to hide it if they wanted to. They were too far gone on each other. They’d heard their friends use the terms “drunk in love.”

That being said, if their team knew, so did their mothers. Diana Reid had been in the loop since the beginning. She had already known about Spencer’s “little” crush on Derek, and Spencer wasn’t going to hide any developments from her. Derek had told his mother about six months into the relationship. He hadn’t explicitly told her about his feelings for the man before they had gotten together, but Fran Morgan was a smart woman. She may not be a profiler, but she knows when her baby boy is in love. So, she wasn’t surprised when a year after he told her she got a phone call that started with, “Mama, I think I’m in love.”

“I know, baby. How’s Spencer doing?” She answered, a smile on her face. She was happy the man had finally realized it. He was smart, but sometimes he could be so oblivious.

“I- you- okay. He’s doing fine, we’re both exhausted from work, but that’s the usual. How are you and the girls?” They continued their normal weekly conversation as if Derek hadn’t just had this huge revelation. As the conversation came to its natural lull, Derek sighed and started again. “I’m pretty sure he’s my soulmate, Mom.”  
Fran smiled at that. “That’s exactly how I felt about your father, Der. I think that if you are happy with him, if he makes you feel complete, and you love him with everything you are, you’ve found the one. And you’re not going to find anyone better. You just make sure he knows that.”

“He does. And I want to tell him, but I’m nervous about how he’ll take it. I really love him, Mama.”

Spencer had chosen that moment to finally make his way to the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks though, when he heard those fateful words fall from Derek’s lips. He stood, shocked, just outside the doorway until he heard Derek end the phone call and walk out of the kitchen towards the bathroom.

When he was sure the kitchen was empty, he came around the corner and made a b-line for the liquor cabinet. It was a cupboard that was not opened often in their house, but it was there for the occasional celebration or guest. He poured himself a shot of vodka and just stared into it for a minute or two before knocking it back, shuddering when he was done. He wasn’t entirely sure why he picked vodka; it was definitely not his drink of choice. It wasn’t Derek’s either, so he wasn’t really sure why they even had it.

Derek reentered the kitchen as Spencer was setting the shot glass back on the counter next to the open bottle.

“Spence? Is that Vodka? It’s 7 in the morning! What’s wrong?” Spencer smiled and made his way over to Derek. The man had yet to put a shirt on, so Spencer took a moment to admire the view before wrapping his arms around his lover’s body and tucking his face into his neck.

“Nothing’s wrong, just needed a little liquid confidence,” he answered, smiling wider and breathing in the older man’s scent.

“What?” Derek was trying to push him off, but Spencer wasn’t having any off it, tightening his arms as a signal that he wasn’t ready to let go yet. After a few minutes, Spencer pulled away himself, but he still didn’t let go. His hands snaked up to link around Derek’s neck.

Grinning, he said, “I love you too, Derek Morgan.”

Derek was shocked. There were a lot of situations running through his head as to what was going on with Spencer, but that was not an option. “I- you heard that?” Spencer nodded. “How much of it?”

Just the end,” he answered, his smile growing larger. “Why, did you say something embarrassing?”

Spencer saw a faint blush growing on Derek’s cheeks. “No,” Derek answered, cutting off whatever Spencer was going to say next with a passionate kiss.


End file.
